Ice Cream
by TheArchon
Summary: Ice cream is sweet and cold. Horo Horo goes to the Patch library to meet a person he holds very dear of. Okay, the summary sucks, I admit it. This is a Horo Horo/ Lilly one-shot. WARNING: Lemon!


**Ice Cream**

**From** **the** **Author**: This is the second part of my Yoh-Group X Lilly Five lemon stories. The couple in this story is Horo Horo and Lilly. WARNING: Contains graphic sexual themes.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

- Hey, Horo Horo, are you coming?

The Ainu looked in the direction from which Yoh's voice came. The Asakura was standing at the frame of the open door of their lodging, and Ryu, Faust, Ren and Chocolove were waiting outside. Anna has combing her hair in front of the mirror for fifteen minutes now, but no one had the guts to come up to her and tell her to get moving, seeing as he would instantly receive a smack in the face.

Horo shook his head, but smiled anyway.

- You're not going again? – Yoh inquired in surprise. – The last two days you've been staying in the lodging all day doing nothing. Aren't you bored?

The blue-haired kid grinned in a goofy smile and said:

- When was I ever bored? I have things to keep me occupied.

- Are you worried that someone might break in and steal our things? – Yoh asked again. – If it's like that there's no need to worry; no one would dare rob us during the day.

- No, it's not that. – Horo spoke carelessly. – I just don't feel like going out.

Yoh was about to say something when Ren's voice cut him off:

- Yoh, if that idiot wants to have some time in privacy, let him have it! Let's go already!

Anna finished combing her hair, took her handbag and gazed at Yoh calmly.

- Yoh, just leave him. He'll be alright. – She said.

Yoh held his lips shut and looked worriedly at her, then at Horo. He then loosened his expression and replaced it with a smile. The shaman nodded one last time and finished:

- Alright, Horo.

The couple moved outside the doorframe. Yoh turned around and called out cheerfully:

- See ya this evening!

Yoh closed the door. He and the gang strode off to the center of Patch where they had arranged a meeting with some old acquaintances.

_'That's not like Horo Horo at all.'_ Yoh thought while walking along with Anna. _'What is he doing all this time?'_

A minute later he discarded these thoughts and decided not to worry his head with this case. Horo surely knew what he was doing.

* * *

A minute after Yoh and the others left the lodging, Horo climbed over the back window of the lodgings and strode off through the bustling streets of Patch.

_'I can't afford Yoh or anyone else to see where I'm going'_ He thought while moving through the alley and getting closer to the main street. _'What will they think if they see me? But... why should I care? It's none of their business, actually.'_

When Horo came out on the main street, where the flow of people was heading to the center of Patch, the Ainu turned in a direction against the flow and started making his way through the crowd. While all those people were leaving their lodgings and heading to the village square, cafes, restaurants and discos that lied deeper in the village, the place where Horo Horo was going was distanced from the village square, in the suburbs of Patch. He was passing by food stores, shops, small markets, diners and lodges, when after a twenty minute walk through the streets of Patch, he made it in front of the building he sought.

It was the Patch library, the locus where the inhabitants of the village kept all of their ancient lore, knowledge and history written down and stored inside, so that it will be preserved for inquisitive people to learn about the ways of the Patch. Horo had never entered this building before; in fact, he didn't know about it until two weeks earlier. He had learned about the library from a specific person he was eager to meet. She was inside, waiting for his arrival. The Ainu decided not to waste anymore time and went inside the library.

Both the exterior and the interior of the library were made in the well-known architecture of the Patch, but the building didn't seem old at all. Though it wasn't as spacious as it looked on the outside, there were more than enough shelves filled with books and scrolls to keep any bookish guy occupied for several years.

And speaking of bookish people, the girl he was going to meet right now was exactly that kind of person. She was probably sitting on a table nearby pored over a book. Horo could hear a quiet rustling from pages being turned. The boy had not seen anyone else in the library on his way in, except for the old librarian at the entrance. He went pass one of the many bookshelves and peeked behind it. He saw her.

Behind a wooden table, sitting on a bench was a young spectacled girl with green shoulder-length hair. She was dressed in a brown sweater, underneath was a white shirt, with sleeves rolled above the elbows. The girl was wearing a dark green, chequered skirt and white pantyhose were covering her thighs. The overall view was quite modest and gave the impression of a girl of erudition, a person who loved books and was rather distant from the world. That girl was Lilly, the witty shamaness from the Lily Five, who enjoyed spending time alone in the library, reading manuscripts and books regarding the history of Patch.

Horo stepped from behind the shelf and walked towards her. Lily raised her head from the book she was reading and beamed at the boy. A smile blossomed on her face.

- Hey! – She greeted him. The girl was obviously in a good mood. – That's a surprise. I thought you said you weren't a bookish type of person?

Horo laughed.

- I'm not, but I'm getting tired of Ren calling me stupid all the time. Reading a book or two is never a waste of time. – He joked with a wide grin. – Besides, you'll be here to keep me company.

Lilly was still looking at him with a pleased expression.

- It's been some time since anyone but me has come here. People aren't very interested in books nowadays. – The girl spoke and diverted her gaze at the book in front of her. – And there is so much interesting information stored here! I'm sure that no one who came in here for the Shaman Fight knows a thing about this village's past.

Horo pulled a chair closer to her and sat down. He looked around the open pages of her book. On the left page was drawn the picture of an eagle with wings wide open, and below it and on the other page was given description of the bird. For Horo's surprise, it was in Japanese.

- This is a translated copy of an ancient manuscript regarding one of the spirits the Patch people used to worship. – The green-haired girl looked as if she was about to plunge into details. – It dates back to more than two thousands years and it was written during the ascension of the current Shaman King at that time. It depicts the character, history and powers of a powerful wind spirit, one of the many spirit agents of the Spirit of Wind observing the flow of life and the course of the world. From what it's written here, the Patch venerated this specific spirit as if it was one of the Great Spirits themselves. Its powers and deeds were obviously one worthy of the Patch's respect. – Lilly frowned slightly. – It's a shame that the name of the spirit has been censored.

- Censored? – Horo took a closer look. He scrolled his eyes up and down and from what he could see, the name of the spirit in question had not been named even once. – Why would someone want to keep the identity of the spirit in secret?

- Probably to prevent people like Hao from finding and stealing it. – Lilly murmured. – From what it says here, this spirit is the most powerful underling of the Spirit of Wind and its near-perfect projection; it has served as a mediator between the Spirit of Wind and the Patch, and has taken a great role in shaping the Patch's culture and history. Its link with the Spirit of Wind must have been quite strong, which explains its extraordinarily massive powers and the importance it held to the Patch people. Imagine what would happen if Hao got a hold on such a huge power?

Horo snorted.

- That doesn't make much sense to me. Hao had the power to steal the Spirit of Fire – the strongest among the Great Elemental Spirits; why would he want to chase after some servant of the Spirit of Wind when he can probably have the Spirit of Wind itself?

Lilly answered with her eyes locked in the book:

- Because this servant had seceded from the Spirit of Wind.

Horo Horo was sincerely baffled.

- Seceded? You mean that spirit had split from the Spirit of Wind!?

Lilly nodded. Horo could still not believe his ears.

- But how can it do something like this? – He exclaimed in amazement. - This isn't something that a subjugated spirit can voluntarily do to the spirit it originated from! Besides, I don't think that things like disputes and disagreements can occur between elemental spirits.

- Neither do I. – Lilly agreed and glanced at him. – But it is written right here, at the bottom of this page. If you don't believe me, read it yourself.

She carefully pushed the book in his direction. He took it and read the lines she had pointed to him.

"_The spirit used to be greatly revered and esteemed by our people before a sudden and unexpected event, causing the separation of the ... from the Spirit of Wind. The mysterious occurrence was unexplained by none, even the Great Spirit itself chose to remain silent. A fierce storm which destroyed more than half of Patch village and the one-year silence of the Spirit of Wind ensued from this shocking event."_

Horo raised his head and looked at Lilly.

- The Spirit of Wind didn't look very pleased back then.

- I doubt anyone was. – The girl pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose. – What happened at that time was something unnatural and sacrilegious.

- Sacrilegious? You make it sound as if that spirit disobeyed its master's will.

- It may have been something like this.

- That's stupid. – Horo objected bluntly. – A spirit that was made from another bigger and more powerful spirit is directly linked to the conscience of the superior entity and bound to its will. The only logical explanation for this creature leaving its creator is…

- …that it had become more powerful than its master. – Lilly finished self-contently. – Yes, that makes a little more sense, but it is very unlikely that the Spirit of Wind would allow its minion to surpass it in strength. Nevertheless, it has happened; that unknown spirit has broken free and its identity and whereabouts are still unknown…

She took the dusty book and closed it.

- …For now. – She finished with a sly expression. A sparkle glittered in her eye. Horo gulped.

- You intend on finding that out, don't you? – He checked hesitantly.

Horo Horo nearly fell from his chair when Lilly leaped from her own chair and exclaimed with a raised fist:

- Of course!! How can I let something like this slip by? Do you honestly think I'll sleep peacefully after reading this book? I won't find rest until I find out who that spirit was and where it is now!

Horo Horo blinked in bewilderment.

- But… - He started, still wide-eyed. – Where are you going to look for that kind of information?

- The Patch Council, of course! – Her euphoric expression was priceless. – The Priests surely keep all of their tribe's original documents somewhere in there!

- How the hell are you going to get inside the Patch Council!? Outsiders are not permitted in there, you know!

Lilly lowered her fist and remained quiet for a few seconds. Then she murmured:

- I don't know.

Horo Horo sighed. He stood up and said:

- Don't do anything rash, Lilly, you'll only get yourself hurt. If the Patch want that spirit's identity unknown that much, then you can be sure that you're not getting anything out of them.

The girl placed a finger under her lips pensively. After a careful thinking, she said:

- But where else am I going to find another source of information? The only ones who are aware of this spirit are the Patch and they won't tell me a thing about it.

- Lililala probably knows.

Lilly just stared at the boy.

- Who? – She mumbled in the end.

- Lililala. – Horo repeated desperately. – She's a woman from Patch whom we met in a small town along the way towards Patch last year. Maybe she knows something about that spirit the Patch used to worship.

- It'd be nice if I know how to get out of this village. – Lilly murmured under her nose and frowned.

Horo Horo let out a deep sigh and sulked.

- Then this leaves with no options. – He concluded tiredly. – What are we gonna do?

Lilly seemed even more depressed.

- I don't know.

There was a dark, one-minute silence. The only audible thing for a while was the muted sounds of people walking outside in the streets and the quiet ticking of the large clock leaned against the wall.

After some time, Lilly raised her head and muttered with some hope in her voice:

- Well, at least we'll try to find out something more about that spirit.

- Yeah… - Horo muttered and leaned on the back of his chair. He looked at her optimistic face and asked: - Why do you come in here, anyway? Isn't it boring sitting here all by yourself?

Horo noticed that her mug changed. Lilly gazed with something like sadness at the book on the table. She took it in her hands and just held it there.

- It's the only place I feel comfortable. – The girl answered emotionlessly. – Sitting here, reading books… it's quiet, no one is bothering me, I get to learn all I want about the world…

- You're never gonna learn anything about the world if you stay hidden in here all day long. – Horo stated casually, without realizing that he had hurt Lilly's feelings. Her sudden, angry response surprised him:

- You're wrong! The world is filled with pain, hatred and bitterness! When you try to take a closer look and examine it, your eyes are instantly dimmed with all that suffering.

Lilly sighed deeply, as if she was carrying a great burden on her shoulders. She continued sorrowfully:

- You can't stay impartial when you are outside. No matter how much you try to make a clear, impartial, unprejudiced definition of everything that is happening around you, you always end up being affected by something or someone. It's so frustrating… and everyone outside is out to get you.

Horo's eyebrows arched.

- Aren't you taking this too seriously? Not everyone has ill intentions; some people just want to have fun. – He asked and Yoh's grinning face immediately popped up in his mind. Lilly wasn't so convinced.

- People… are stupid, cruel, selfish creatures, who will do unspeakable things to you, just because you are different than them. – The girl spoke out mirthlessly. – They look down with scorn on the black sheep in the herd; they hate, fear and shun them, just because they are slightly different than them.

To Horo Horo's surprise, Lilly's eyes were filling up with tears.

- What is so bad about being able to see… spirits? – She mumbled out with a shaky tone. – How is that hurting anyone? Why does everyone hate and fear me just because I can talk with the dead!?

The tears flowed out and streamed down her cheeks. She coughed and cried out:

- Stupid humans… They don't give a shit about anything but themselves!

She covered her face with her palms and wept. The Ainu just stared at her, not believing his eyes. The witty, sarcastic, intelligent lass of the Lily Five was bent in two and sobbing in her hands over the painful memories of a life she had turned her back to. Horo Horo witnessed a side he had never seen before in Lilly, something she had kept locked up and hidden from the world for a long time. The only thing Horo Horo found proper at this moment was to stare at his legs silently.

After a few minutes, the girl stopped crying and wiped the tears off her face. When she spoke, her voice was still shaky:

- If it wasn't for Sharona, Ellie, Millie and Sally, I don't know if I'd still be alive… - Lilly breathed out painfully. – There is no telling what method I would have used to... get away... from this world…

She adjusted her glasses on her nose and looked at Horo, who was now staring at her in disbelief.

- You know… - Lilly began, now with a little more composure. – If Hao didn't use such means to accomplish his goal, I… might have agreed with his ideals.

Horo's eyes widened.

- Lily, what are you saying!? Hao was…

- I know! – She cut him off angrily. – I know that Hao Asakura was insane and corrupt beyond redemption, I know that, Horo… but that doesn't mean that everything he said and thought about humans was a lie...

Horo slammed his fists on the table and yelled:

- Just because you've been bullied and shunned by the people around you doesn't mean that all of them are evil and corrupt! You're making the same mistake Hao did; you consider yourself something non-human! Hao was wrong, Lilly! He thought of himself as a god and took the right to judge and brand everything and everyone left and right! Shamans are not some exalted creatures who dominate over ordinary people; we are the same as them!

Lily gaped at him in surprise. His sudden comeback was obviously something she had not expected from him.

- Shamans can fear, hate, sin and destroy just like average people; Hao and his followers were the perfect example of this! For God's sake, Hao killed and destroyed without even looking at whoever stood in his way! When you know about everything Hao has done to the world, how can you say that humans are worse than shamans!?

- Hao was the worst, I know that! – Lilly snapped back at Horo. – But Hao was just a bad seed, an exception! If you look around, you'll see that the majority of shamans respect nature and the planet far more than humans do! Shamans don't pollute the way human industry does; shamans live a life in harmony with nature and the environment; they respect life and would never kill anything just for the fun of if! Humans are too busy following their greedy little ambitions of making money completely disregarding everything they destroy while trying to achieve their goals!

- Their lives are just different than ours! They can't help it that the society they live in has turned out that way, it has just gotten out of control at some point and has led to the destruction of the environment! They're doing whatever they can to survive and to achieve their dreams, just like you and me are…

- Why are you protecting them? – Lilly whispered unbelievingly. – I can't believe you care so much for those people, even though they are going to completely destroy the Koro Pokkuru if not restrained. Do you think that humans are more important than the Koro Pokkuru who have helped you, your family and your land countless times in the past and are near-extinct because of human greed and ignorance?

- I'm not saying that. – Horo denied seriously. – The Koro Pokkuru are the ones who need my help. But... all I want to say is that… we are all human.

The two of them sat there in complete silence, eyes fixed in each other. After a while, Lilly grunted and smiled to herself.

- Arguing with you is a lost cause. – The girl said in a calmer tone which suited her more. She stood up from her chair, picked the tome she had been reading the whole day and returned it to the librarian's desk. Lilly returned to Horo and just looked at him, still smiling. – So, do you plan on continuing this useless discussion, or do you plan on doing something else?

Horo Horo raised his eyebrows questioningly.

- I wasn't planning on doing anything, but… maybe I could. – He grinned. – Do you have any plans for this evening?

Lilly's smile slightly widened.

- None. – She answered briefly. – Do you have something in mind?

- Probably yes. – Horo answered with that same grin.

* * *

One hour later, Horo Horo and Lilly were walking down the bustling streets of Patch towards the small amusement park. Each of them was holding an ice-cream in his/her hand and slowly licking it all away.

Or at least Horo Horo was eating. Lilly was still staring at the vanilla ice-cream the Ainu had bought her a few minutes ago.

- How did you know that vanilla was my favorite? – She asked after a while.

Horo stopped eating and just gazed at her confusedly.

- You told me so two days ago. We were in that library again and we were talking about food, remember?

Lilly blinked and recalled the event in her head. She snickered embarrassedly:

- Ah, yeah… that's right. I've told you back then.

She started eating her ice-cream because it had started to drip down her fingers.

Ten minutes later, Horo Horo and Lilly were sitting on a bench next to a large fountain. Horo had finished up with his ice-cream and Lilly had stopped eating for a while. She was staring at the half-melted ball of vanilla in her cone. She was frowning and obviously brooding over something. Horo noticed her concentrated expression and asked:

- What's wrong?

Lilly snapped out and glanced at him, then looked aside.

- Nothing, really. – She muttered. – I was still thinking about the ice-cream.

The boy blinked twice and uttered:

- Um… was that bad? Did I mess something up?

- No! No… - Lilly replied. – Actually, I myself don't understand why I'm still thinking about this… - She blushed. – Maybe it's because no one has ever bought me anything before.

Horo smiled warmly.

- Don't be so timid, there's nothing bad about it. It's the least I can do.

Lilly just stared at her feet. Horo, on the other hand, was trying his best to start some sort of a conversation with her. He leaned on the back of the bench and let out a sigh. The Ainu started talking chattily:

- The weather is really nice today, huh?

- It is. – Lilly answered calmly.

- And there are so many people walking around here…

- Yeah…

- Hey, look! That guy over there is Pino! – He craned forward and gaped at the guy who walked in front of him. – That bastard slammed me against a wall one year ago and now he doesn't even want to say one 'Hello' to me! – Horo Horo complained loudly and frowned. – Geez, the nerve some people have…

Lilly looked at him with slight interest at the gibberish he was speaking.

- That guy met Yoh in front of his lodge a week ago and told him he was gonna beat the shit out him when they met in a shaman fight! That Pino is some thankful guy. – He said sarcastically. – I wouldn't have been so gentle if he had picked a fight with me back then! That soft-hearted Yoh…

- Didn't you just say that he slammed you against a wall? – Lilly joked. – How come he got you back then?

Horo glared at her in goofy anger and babbled out:

- He just caught me off-guard! That won't happen again! – He strut his chest forward in a stuck-up manner. – Hell, I can beat that guy with my eyes closed!

A second later after he said that, he looked around to make sure that Pino had not heard him. For Horo's relief, Pino was standing along with Zoria in front of a small stand, throwing balls at targets and trying to win a stuffed animal for Zoria.

Lilly licked some of her ice-cream and answered calmly:

- Well, that guy is over there with his girlfriend. Why don't you challenge him now?

Horo Horo sweat-dropped.

- Well… I… - He drawled, obviously embarrassed by Lilly's suggestion. – It wouldn't be alright to call him out on a fight in front of all these people! After all, he's with his girlfriend; it'd be bad if I ruined his evening! – He babbled out, without realizing that he was starting to sweat.

Lilly smiled and said in an amused voice:

- Don't worry, I was just joking.

Horo snickered and made a goofy grin.

'_I'd better be more careful what I say from now on.'_ He thought, while letting out a relieved sigh. He took a look at Lilly, who had resumed eating her ice-cream. There was almost nothing left in her cone. He glanced around the crowded street and noticed with a little annoyance that there were only couples out here. For his great alleviation, Yoh and Anna were not among the couples. The boy quickly glanced back at Lilly, who was concentrated on eating her ice-cream.

She probably had no idea how much he was trying not to blush when she looked at him in the eyes. She probably didn't even know the way he felt every time she laughed with that intelligent, sweet-sounding voice of hers. It was useless to say how much he tried not to stare at her beautiful legs wrapped in the thin cloth of her white tights. That school uniform with dull colors she was dressed in and the intelligent, enigmatic manner in which she always spoke attracted his attention. Her distant, uninterested behavior was a pretty tinge that disguised her timidity, under which was concealed that dark, bottomless ocean of emotions and dreams, hidden away from the world. Horo could not explain to himself what attracted him so much in this girl, but something inside of him was telling him that she was that missing piece that completed him.

After a minute, Lilly ate up the last bits of the cone.

- I'm done. – She stated calmly.

Horo laughed lightheartedly.

- Great! Let's go over to…

- Can we sit here just for a little longer? – The girl asked impartially.

The boy only nodded. And so, they sat and watched the people passing by them. All those jolly people who were smiling, joking, laughing, holding hands and hugging…

Lilly clenched her fists, then relaxed her fingers.

- Horo… - She muttered. – Can I ask you a question?

He stared at her questioningly. Lilly gathered her strength and uttered out:

- Do you… like me?

At first, she was afraid of looking at him. Horrible images were appearing in her head. She was already cursing and scolding herself for her actions. _'Damn it! Why did I say that!? Why did I have to say it out loud to him in such an idiotic way!? Now he's gonna hate me for life, he's gonna stand up and leave me here, I'll never see him again!'_

The three seconds that passed seemed like an eternity to her. She dared to look at his face, if it was still there.

For her incredible surprise, Horo was still there. He had not moved an inch since she last saw him sitting next to her on the bench, his arms were placed next to his body and his head was slightly leaned forward. The only thing that had changed was his expression: it was something mixed. There were parts of surprise, bafflement, shock and embarrassment on his mug. He was blushing. She saw him blushing for the first time in her life. Lilly suddenly realized how cute he was with that blush on.

Horo Horo was fortunate that he hadn't shit his pants when Lilly asked the question he feared most. He had repeated that situation in his head a thousand times; there were nights when he hadn't closed his eyes for a second, because this scene was jumping from side to side inside his head, giving him no rest and transforming him into a zombie at the morning. He had felt his stomach growling, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest and his legs turning limp every time he thought that this day might sometimes come… and it finally did. Horo was curious if he looked like a dumbass from someone else's point of view. Ren and Chocolove would have probably laughed their asses off when seeing him blushing and staring at Lilly dumbfounded. Horo was shy and embarrassed to ask her, but to make things worse for him, _Lilly_ happened to be the one who asked _him_ that question, which was something he had not expected from her! If **he** had asked her that damn question, he would have died of fright and anxiety in that small period of time while waiting for her answer, **and now** he was going to die in that small period of time while carefully picking up the right words for his answer, so as not to make the girl of his dreams stand up and walk away, leaving him alone, heart-broken and shattered in that cruel world they all lived in. Alright, the world wasn't that cruel to him, but still! He didn't want her to hate him for the rest of eternity because of something stupid he might say, so now a second seemed like a whole hour to him. Oh, shit… he felt like he was gonna puke.

A group of people laughing care-freely walked pass Horo Horo and Lilly, who were still staring at each other.

Horo Horo slowly opened his mouth, then closed it again. His posture became a little more upright. Without changing his facial expression and still with a tint of blush on his mug, he answered:

- Yes.

There was another moment of uncomfortable silence. Lilly looked away. She stared in the space in front of her and murmured:

- Recently, you've been going a lot to the library… you sit next to me and we read books together.

Horo Horo managed to muster the strength for a response:

- Well… you're all alone in there. I thought you'll feel better if I keep you company.

Lilly continued in a melancholic voice:

- The books I read… no one is interested in them. Not even the other Lillies come to see what I'm doing in that library. They don't want to see what I'm reading… Maybe it's because our tastes are so different… Sometimes I think that they completely forget that I exist…

Horo tried to cheer her up:

- No, that's not right. They probably think that you're having fun, that's why they don't want to interrupt you from your reading.

There was another moment of silence between the two.

- Every time you come to the library, you read with me… and those books seem to be interesting to you. I can see when someone is faking… But you aren't…

The Ainu nodded and spoke quietly:

- Yeah… they really are interesting. There's no point in letting all that knowledge go to waste…

Lilly nodded.

There was more silence.

- Horo Horo… I like you, too. – Lilly finally uttered.  
He felt her fingers slide inside his palm. She held him gently.

Horo Horo's eyes widened slightly. He still couldn't believe it. Her hand was warm and soft. Though it felt much like Pirika's hand when she was holding him (and pulling him to some place with the intention to make his life a living hell), the sensation was radically different from holding his sister's hand. It was not something physical which could be perceived by touch, but more like that the essence that flowed through that hand was different.

Lilly beamed up at him and smiled.

Horo Horo smiled back.

* * *

One hour later, Horo Horo and Lilly were sitting on a bed in the Lily Five's lodge. The girls had not returned from shopping yet, thus leaving the whole lodging free for Horo and Lilly to use. The sun was beginning to go down, sending rays of orange sunlight through the window of the lodging.

Horo Horo and Lilly were making out passionately, pressed close to each other. The girl lied on the bed and Horo Horo climbed on top of her, still kissing her. Her hand was clutching at his back, he could feel her fingers through the black T-shirt he was wearing. Horo glided his hands down her shoulders, feeling her arms. His palm jumped over to her legs and caressed her left thigh. He looked at her face. It was scarlet red, her breathing was now erratic. He loved the way she looked; it revealed a whole different part of her. He invaded her mouth with his tongue and felt the surroundings. Her excited sighs and pants were further arousing him. She dug her nails in his back; he felt them piercing his skin through the T-shirt he was wearing. Horo decreased the force with which he was kissing her, allowing her to breathe freely. He stared in his intoxicated eyes and she stared back at him. He felt her hands tugging off his shirt and he raised his arms to help her finish the job. In no time, she started taking off her blouse.

- Aren't you in a hurry? – He murmured in her ear and kissed her.

- Be quiet. – She whispered and kissed him back. A second later the blouse was lying on the bed and she was busy unbuttoning her shirt. – I don't like it when you tease me like that!

The white shirt fell on the floor. She was left only with her satin bra, the skirt and her stockings. The Ainu gently caressed her neck while kissing her lips, while her small arms were allowed to roam free on his chest. While his right hand was enjoying the softness of the skin of Lilly's neck, the left one was slowly moving down to the collar-bone and to the place where her cleavage was beginning. With his index finger, he rubbed the skin between her breasts. Lilly let out a quiet sigh.

- I told you not to tease me! – She complained jokingly. – I'm sensitive there.

Horo Horo smiled gently.

- Then it's gonna be even better for you. – He encouraged her and lowered his head. His tongue crept out of his mouth and licked her neck a little. Lilly allowed him to go lower, pass the collar-bone, leaving a sensitive trail of wet skin with his tongue. He stopped in front of her breasts. He examined them curiously, seeing as he had never beheld breasts from so close before. Horo looked up and saw that Lilly was blushing madly.

- Don't stare at them like that! You're embarrassing me! – She stated. – What's wrong with them? Are they not big enough?

Horo grinned.

- They're the perfect size and shape. – He reassured her. – Now, will you please take off your bra?

Lilly seemed even more embarrassed now.

- I… ugh… - She drawled nervously and her eyes moved around the room, trying to think of an answer. After a few seconds, she gave up and whined out: - They're not good! They're horrible!

- No, they're not! – Horo denied firmly. – Now don't be shy! Unclasp your bra.

With the biggest and reddest blush imaginable, Lilly stretched behind her back and unclasped the satin bra, which fell loosely in her lap.

Lilly had her eyes shut. She squeaked out in total embarrassment:

- So!? How are they?

Horo could only stare at the delicious sight in front of him. He had never seen nude breasts before (not counting the ones from Playboy magazines), but he somehow realized that they were perfect. The pale, pure color of the skin, the shape of the breasts, the small, pink areola around the nipple… they were all perfect.

- They're perfect. – He whispered ardently and reached out. Lilly gasped out when he started fondling them with his hands.

- And the way they feel is also great. – He commented while caressing her breasts and listening to her excited moans. Horo squeezed her breasts lightly and was pleased of their density. – I wonder if they taste as good as they look.

- What!? – Lilly started. – No! Don't li… agh!

Her hands gripped around Horo's head, whose mouth was attacking her breasts. He licked the base of her left breast then sucked on the nipple, driving the already-excited Lilly insane. He switched with the other breast and gave it the same treatment as the left one.

- Horo Horo… stop it! – The girl exclaimed breathlessly. – Please! Don't tease me like that! I don't know how much I can take…

Horo removed his mouth from her breast and smiled impishly.

- There's no point in hurrying. You should just enjoy the moment.

He raised his head so that their eyes could make contact. He kissed her once more gently on the lips and then whispered:

- Do you want me to put it in?

Lilly looked at him hesitantly, but a second later she nodded in approval. She discarded her skirt and her panties were soon to follow. Horo Horo relished the marvelous sight in front of him; Lilly was lying under him, her beautiful nude body completely exposed to the sunrays of the dying day. The light reflected from her white, silky skin; it trailed a slightly arched strip of reflected light up her thighs which angled slightly around her most sacred regions, it arched up around her abdomen, leaving a small shadowy cut passing through her navel; light reflected from her B-sized breasts, it coiled around each breast, it passed near her armpits, over the tense muscles of her slender arms extended above her head, it reappeared again over the delicious surface of her shoulders, it makes a turn up her neck and disappears under her chin. Her eyes were sparkling in fervent expectation. He listened to her quiet, excited breathing; he followed the movements of her chest as it heaved and lowered. Her body seemed so fragile, defenseless, pure and innocent, she was the epitome of virginity, but at the same time, she aroused him and caused his blood to boil more than anything. Horo Horo lowered his gaze and fixed it in the spot between her legs; it was glistening from her juices.

Horo Horo raised his body a little above her, so that his manhood would brush against her entrance. Lilly's face was redder than ever, mostly because of the fact that she was about to finally lose her virginity. The tip of the Ainu's member was touching her moist nether regions, making Lilly tremble in anticipation.

- Well? – She uttered. – What are you waiting for?

He nodded one last time and pushed. His penis penetrated her and the tip slid inside of her vagina. Lilly breathed in sharply.

- Are you alright? – Horo Horo asked anxiously.

The girl simply nodded without uttering another word. Horo gripped around her waist and pushed a little deeper, but this time trying to be gentler. A whimper escaped Lilly's mouth.

- If you're in pain, I'll stop now! – The Ainu stated hastily. Lilly looked at him through half-opened eyes.

- It's alright… - She encouraged him. – Just keep going. I'm fine.

Horo Horo started moving inside of her. It was a sensation he had never experienced before. He had never imagined that having sex would be so great! He had masturbated before and back then it felt really good, but masturbation was not even half as pleasurable as doing it with another person. Horo was amazed to find himself getting even harder as he moved back and forth inside Lilly. He held her gently by the waist and strengthened his efforts. Gasps and moans were coming out of Lilly's mouth. Her hands clutched around his back and she pressed him against her.

- Amazing! – She groaned out in ecstasy. – I've never thought… it would be **this** good!

Horo Horo did not hesitate to probe deeper inside her. He leaned his arms on the bed so that he can support himself and pushed harder. Her moans and pants were more than enough to drive him over the edge, but he was restraining himself, because he knew it was still too early. Lilly's body was rubbing against his, the friction between their skin and the mixture of their sweat was driving both of them crazy. Horo could feel her heart beating against his chest. He leaned towards Lilly's face and kissed her. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and their tongues engaged in a passionate dance. Throughout this whole time, he hadn't stopped making love to her.

Several minutes of passionate sex later, Lilly's nails dug deeper in Horo Horo's back and exclaimed:

- It's great! I'm… coming! I'm…

Her back arched and she screamed out. It was the most beautiful sound Horo Horo had ever heard in his life. It was a magnificent mixture of lust, love and the overwhelming sensation that was coursing like poison through her whole body, numbing her mind and sending her into sweet oblivion in a matter of seconds. A few moments later, Horo Horo reached his limit as well and groaned out. He pulled out of Lilly in one swift motion, just in time as he climaxed. White sticky juice spurted out of his manhood and covered Lilly's abdomen.

The tension in his body finally took over. He stooped, trying to catch up his breath, and collapsed next to Lilly on the bed. For the next five minutes, they only breathed and recuperated from their passionate love-making. The sun had finally set, the dim light filtering through the window was making room for the night gloom to enter the room. Their bodies could feel the cool air caressing their skin. Horo Horo turned around to look at Lilly, who was still lying there, unable to move a muscle.

- So? – Horo asked. – How was it? Did I do well?

The girl looked at him with half-closed eyes and smiled. She uttered:

- Yeah. It was a lot better than I expected. We should do this again some time.

She held his hand. To Horo, the feeling of holding her hand was even better than sex itself. The girl turned around and looked at him.

- I love you, Horo Horo. – Lilly said warmly.

He looked at her eyes. He smiled.

- I love you, too. – He whispered.

After a while, they took a shower and washed away the sweat from their bodies. They went back to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The other day, Ryu and Chocolove were walking back from the market with their respectful groceries towards each's lodgings, discussing some interesting news they heard early this morning.

- In their lodgings!? – Chocolove exclaimed with wide eyes.

- I guess they completely forgot about the other Lilies. – Ryu mused while staring at the sky. – Thank God they didn't have the nerve to wake those two up, else things would have gotten really ugly.

- Sharona shouldn't have told everyone about what Lilly and Horo are doing. After all, it's none of her business. – Chocolove commented with furrowed eyebrows.

Ryu sighed and smiled.

- Some people just can't help themselves.

- I saw Horo and Lilly walking together an hour ago. - Chocolove stated.

Ryu was a little surprised.

- What? It's hasn't been two hours since breakfast and they're out already?

- Looks like it.

- They were eating ice-cream. – Chocolove added for no reason.

- Ah. – Ryu murmured with little interest. – Well, good for them I guess.

After a while, the two of them separated and went back to their respectful lodgings, both with different things on their mind. They didn't bring up the 'Horo and Lilly' topic again for a whole week.

**The End**

* * *

**From the Author:** That's all for the Horo X Lilly oneshot! I screwed up the ending a bit, but I still hope you like the story as a whole. Comments and criticism is accepted!


End file.
